Julie (TDWTH?)
Julie labeled as The Disturbed Crazed Insane Psycho Chick With A Love For Chaos and Fanfictions, is a competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? Bio Julie is very mysterious. Her past is unknown. She claimed to be a ravioli pixie banished to Earth for destroying cities on her home planet after accidentally creating a monster. Then she claimed to be a hippie who was really Chris McLean's father. Then she said she was a former classmate of Alejandro before he moved and ended her friendship with her BFF. She then claimed to be a nice girl like her twin before her boyfriend broke up with her and she went goth. Then she said she was from the land of colors. She then claimed to be a former contestant on TDI before having son with another contestant and you have to guess who. Then she said she was a bully till a boy with a hat and a dog taught her the joys of pants which she know sings about. Then she said she is a box of oatmeal. Then she wanted to know if she could eat our cameraman. But that's Julie. A crazed wacko hoping to ruin all our lives while wearing smile. What we do know about her is she LOVES total drama fanfictions. She spends a lot of time there reading stories she finds funny. She says she can speak to the fanfictions and hears their pleas to burn stuff. Our co-host found her trying to steal a ham sandwich from a hobo screaming " Where are my pants?" When we found out she liked Total Drama, we asked her to join. She said "I'm divorced" stole the slip that let her join, and jumped in front of a bus that rode off. Now somehow, she got on the bus to airport where our show starts, and officially became a contestant on Total Drama What The Heck? When asked what she would do if she won she only said'' "Wouldn't you like to know."'' Total Drama What The Heck? Julie is the first newbie to arrive, and immediately left an impression on her fellow contestants with her odd antics, that she would be doing through out the show. During the first challenge in the Amazon, Julie and Sierra quickly bonded over their similar interests and hair color. The two decide to compete in the challenge together, but decide to be even more awesome they need a third person to make a trio. Seeing Nellie alone, they attack her and kidnap her, throwing her in a sack. After doing so they celebrate, with Julie yelling'' "Now we're gonna be bestest friends forever!!!!"'' The two also let Mikey join them, and during the challenge come across SG and invite him into their group. Together the five form The Fun Bunch. At the end of the challenge, Julie ends up winning third place, and as a reward becomes team captain, getting to have her own team. She picked Sierra, SG, Nellie, Mikey, LeShawna, Noah, and Gwen as teammates and comically names the team The Killer Kleptomaniacal Top Banana Bottom Feeding Perci OVER 9000 Muskies of Goth Magical Whatnot Globetrotting Locusts Studded Jumping Lemmings MEH BUKKIT League Of Super Justice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As the show went on, Julie continued to show her crazy behavior, making odd jokes, breaking the fourth wall and occasionally defying logic. She became strong friends with Sierra, Nellie and Mikey. She also exhibited a clear crush on SG, nicknaming him 'Puddin'. But Julie's other teammates were outsiders and planned to get rid of the crazy captain. Gwen tricked SG into thinking Julie was actually an evil villain and was using him. Noah meanwhile pretended to be Julie's friend so she wouldn't vote off Noah, and so Gwen could convince SG she was right in that Julie wouldn't vote for Noah. Julie noticed SG becoming distant from her. During a race for a challenge in Mexico, Julie and SG were separated from their team and had to be lead to the finish line by an unsupervised little girl explorer named Dora. While alone, Julie confronted SG, asking if he was avoiding her because of her looks, and then asking if he distrusted her. She tried to assure him that she would never hurt him, and he lied and said he believed her. But when their team lost, SG convinced another teammate to vote off Julie with him, Noah and Gwen. Julie was very hurt and made a sad speech, before proclaiming revenge and laughing madly while jumping out of the plane without a parachute. The last she was seen of was being abducted by aliens, who saved her from falling to her death... ...But this wasn't really the last of Julie! Julie appeared in the next episode, hosting a special segment where she opened fan mail. She got many nice gifts, including Mr. Coconut and a dead cat named Sergeant Pepper. It's also how she discovered SG betrayed her. Julie next appeared at the first aftermath, making a grand entrance and meeting some fangirls, including a troop of girl scouts. At the aftermath, Julie answered tough, embarrassing questions about her relationship with SG. She also sang a song given to her by a fan. When free cupcakes were given out at the end, Julie selected a purple cupcake. While the show was going on, it was revealed SG and Mikey had voted out Julie, manipulated by Gwen and Noah. Gwen eventually felt very guilty about it, and she tried to make amends but failed. For betraying Julie, SG and Mikey were excluded. Despite the team's relations being on bad terms, Julie's former team managed to win the challenge in Washington. As a result, they were won the option of choosing two prizes from behind a curtain. One of those prizes was...Julie! Since Julie chose a purple cupcake, she won the right to return. Along with Julie, Cody debuted this season and became a member of their team. Julie wasn't very forgiving of those who hurt her, and ignored them. Later, Julie, Sierra, Nellie and Cody now watched TV, a new reward for first place. On the TV, news of recent events in Jersey were being discussed. In Jersey Shore, a huge explison of a factory happened, cause a radiation leak, severe damage to buildings, and a power outage. The chemicals were warping people's minds, making them crazy and violent. The army had evacutaed a majority of the people from the area but some were still trapped. The area had been closed off till then. Julie quickly guessed that they were departing to their for a challenge, since they just got a TV that mentioned the news report. You assured her friends they'd be okay because Julie had mozzarella sticks. Later, everyone gathered to the elimination room. Apparently, Jenny and Toby had become trapped in Jersey and the contestants were being sent in to rescue them. As they were discovering the matter however, an alarm went off in the plane. The plane was coming in contact with a military plane. The plane avoided being hit, but all the contestants fell out into Jersey Shore. Luckily, they had parachutes and were okay. Julie was happy to announce that her mozzarella cheese sticks were fine. Julie was excited to be trapped in Jersey, to the shock of Cody. Julie said they might find a cool adventure and maybe some cool stuff...such as sheep, gouda, mineral soap, Koko Puffs or Weapons of Mass Destruction. Trivia *Julie's image was designed by Reddy. *Everything she claimed to be was based on some characters from stories I like. These include Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie, Love Possum, Pixie Dust, Lana, Reddy, the Mother from The Legend of Total Drama Island Donny and Oatmeal from Totally Dramatic Island. *She has lavender hair with purple streaks, a purple colored eye and a lavender colored eye. She says she got them from an incident but when asked what happened she only laughed madly, with her eyes slowly rolling in to the back of her head. *Originally, Julie was eliminated fourth, received three barf bags, and got 22nd place. However, due to the debut of two contestants and her return, her new place is 24th and half place. *Julie's last name is Noforthwal, which was thought of by Gideon. It is pronounced "No Fourth Wall" which makes sense because she has several 4th wall jokes. *Though not mentioned in the story, Julie does have pajamas and a swimsuit. Julie's pajamas have a Vivian tee and panda pajama bottoms. She has two slippers based on the original TDI teams. Julie has a bikini with a coral reef and multi-colored fish. *Julie's love and look of purple is based on mine. *Julie making references and allusions to her being nominated for featured character and featured image was not meant to be offensive to anyone who supported or opposed her. Thanks In Chapter 6 of TDWTH, Julie opens gifts from fans sent from real users (Toad, Bruno, Izzynsierrafan12, SG and Gideoncrawle). I appreciate these users for coming up with gifts to send Julie and owe that whole awesome segment to them! Julie won the wiki's first ever Character Competition! She competed against some of the wiki's best characters and some of my favorites. People who voted for her: #Webly #Mr.D #SG #JKL #Jake #Izzysierrafan12 #Frank 15 #Reddy #Mr. Totaldramaman #OHF #Toad I am so thankful to all these people and those who voted for in the polls! Julie also won Featured Character for November, 2011! I'm so proud of Julie winning and want to thank everyone who voted for her: #Bruno #Frank #SG #Fan #Gideon #Jkl #Radi #Lindsay #Jay #Shane Thank you guys for voting for her :D! Also thank you, Reddy, Bruno and Nico, for designing those images in the gallery below. Gallery JulieR.png|Julie's original image (Designed by Reddy) TDWTH.png|Julie in the cast image (Designed by Reddy) TDWTH Fanart.png|Julie, Mikey and Sierra notice all the spider monkeys around them... (Designed by Reddy) JR!!!.jpg|Awesome Julie fanart made by Nico. Julie bored.png|Julie fanart made by Reddy ArtJulie.png|Julie drawn by Bruno Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters